1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of increasing the efficiency of producing a bioproduct. In some embodiments, the method increases the quantity of a bioproduct produced, or decreases bioproduct production time, in a bioreactor cell culture producing the bioproduct, the method comprising, (a) intermittently or continuously analyzing the concentration of one or more nutrient in the bioreactor cell culture; and (b) adding to the bioreactor cell culture additional nutrient media when the concentration of the one or more nutrients is lower than a target value.
2. Background Art
Conventional bioproduct manufacturing using bioreactors often utilizes various analytical tools to optimize growth conditions and monitor cell vitality. These analytical tools have included online sensors to detect pH or oxygen and offline assays to determine growth conditions (e.g., cell density or viability) or metabolite concentrations. In some instances, samples are collected during the bioreactor run, and then analyzed after the bioreactor run has finished. Data from these post-experimental assays are often used in future bioreactor runs.
The analytical tools used in conventional bioproduct manufacturing can be time consuming and can require a large amount of manual labor. Additionally, often the data obtained from the analytical tools is retrospective, and cannot be used to increase the efficiency of the bioreactor run from which they were obtained. Other analytical tools can be used in real time, but may not provide guidance for the most efficient method of bioproduct production. For example, traditional manufacturing processes have monitored oxygen levels (or CO2 levels) and/or metabolite levels (e.g., lactic acid) during a bioreactor runs.
Although conventional approaches have been successful in providing quality bioproducts to the public, significant opportunities still exist for improving bioproducts development, manufacturing, and quality assurance through innovation in product and process development, process analysis, and process control.